mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:★ Leaf
Hey there. Welcome to my talk page! Just leave a message by clicking the link up there that says "Leave message", if that wasn't too obvious. Hey, and don't forget to sign your name at the end of your messages! You know, so I know who sent the message, and like, so I can reply back to you. Keep your language clean also. It's not like there might not be any little kids around here reading or something. And I'm not an admin or something, so don't ask me to do stuff like...I dunno...admin things? Yeah. So let's rock and roll. Welcome to MySims Wiki, ★ Leaf! Rad Interview! ok. Hi Leaf! this is user DuncanRodgers(14) from Next Generation Studios. This is an interview of...stuff about whats happening. there are 11 questions that came up. so here we go. 1. Besides rock, what is your next favorite music genre? 2. Do you play other instruments besides the electric guitar? 3. Are you sad that you were left out of MySims Party and Racing? cuz i was. 4.IF you had a favorite Wii game, what would it be? 5. If you needed 3 other sims to form a band, which 3 mysims would you pick (excluding the main character/customized sim)? 6. If you requested to EA another mysims game, what would the title be? 7.Christmas is coming soon! what is your favorite christmas song? 8. Have you ever rocked out in Hyrule? 9. other than rocking, what are your favorite hobbies? 10. What is your ultimate goal in life? 11. Are there any final words/advice you want to say to your fans? Thank you. oh god im so stupid. i forgot to ask you the most important question. YOU win a reality show. what do you do with the 2 BILLION simoleons you won? Also Hyrule is where the legend of zelda takes place. it is inhabited only by elves. MySims Reality! Leafman! This is Orange Yoda, I have a few ideas you should tell EA................... Hauu~! Yo Sup Leaf i heard there's some competition down the street and its name is DJ Candy she owns the most popular disco in the city Club Candy! Can your rockin guitars beat THAT! I routing for u , Dentface Dude there is one sim who HATES YOU! yes it true and her name is taylor. Dentface Not kiddn Taylor hates u Her problem is that.......... YOUR NOT CHAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\ Dentface U never heard of THE CHAZ MCFREELY?! He is like the most extreme stuntman in the world! 'Ello, Leaf, mate, compadre, amigo, buddy, guy who Blanky is obsessed with. omg LINK IS DEAD! YO Leafman hellllllo there Leafy...*plays around with your ears*pointy ^^ yush because you are hero of tiem! Finale! Leaf you lazy elf! You say I scream like a chimpanzee!! Leaf you lazy elf get off the computer and get back to the forest so you can clean the bathroom!!!! And Proto-Makoto needs her memory chip changed! Get back here and don't run off to Blanky's agent HQ again the forest spirits got mad when you did that! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From: Agent Petal Fine but the forest will curse you From: Agent Petal OMG OMG OMG..... .....OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU ME GINO'S PIZZA SHOP 7:00 OMG OMG ITS A DATE OMG OMG OMG ALSO PETAL SAYS LEAF YOU LAZY ELF! HER NOT ME OMG OMG OMG UR CUTE OMG OMG OMG XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX AGENT SAPPHIRE I SAID OH MY GOSH LEAF IS CUTE LEAF U ME AND GINO'S PIZZA SHOP AT 7:00 XOXOXOXOXOXOX AGENT SAPPHIRE I AM SAPPHIRE I LIVE ON CANDYPALOOZA THE ISLAND NEXT DOOR TO YOURS WE PARTY ALL NIGHT SO I DRINK LOTS OF CAFFEINE TO STAY AWAKE THATS WHY I'M SO HYPER I WONT BE AND OUR DINNER DATE THOUGH I'M ALWAYS CALM WHEN I HAVE A MEAL. XOXOXOXOXOXOX AGENT SAPPHIRE Ya i'm one of her roadies, meet u at the pizza shop at 7:30 tomorrow, u think i'll look good in a dress like nicole? ya ur cute and spicy XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Agent Sapphire HELLO Cleanliness Petal is evil and Sapphire is cute u should totally date her she's calm off of the dance floor i met her during my time as an agents and could i have some rocking lessons. Dentface Sapphire knows how to dance, text, sing, and type on a laptop all at the same time its creepy isn't it. Dentface u dont wanna know. But i'll tell u. She types with her teeth. Dentface Sapphire want me to tell u that she's inviting u to a pool party on candypalooza and she thinks ur the hottest thing on the planet. Also she said that the spirit of the forest can turn u into an elf and she want that to happen to her she's obsessed with dude Dentface She thinks that u r the hottest and cutest person ever and wants to marry u and become mrs. leaf dentface She always cries when i tell her that i dont think ur gonna marry her. she always is like that. Dentface